Sweet Dreams, Fraulein
by princessphilomena
Summary: I took your presence in my life for granted. Never again will I make that mistake." By the time Klavier realizes how much Ema means to him, will it already be too late? Klavier x Ema
1. Chapter 1

A few notes before I begin...

This is my first ever fanfic and it's been a while since I've written anything XD I know that Klavier and Ema are quite out of character - sorry about that! I just wanted this to be a sweet and innocent romance, but I guess I lost their characters in the middle of writing this story. The plotline is also kind of silly...

If it really bothers you, just pretend that Klavier and Ema are different people :)

Anyways, reviews are greatly appreciated! I love hearing what people have to say about my writing! :D (If you want to point out any typos, please do so - I will be very grateful!)

I'll stop rambling now...enjoy!

" I am now ready to hand down a verdict. The court finds the defendant, Narcissus Cyndrum… NOT GUILTY."

The pounding of the gavel was still ringing in Klavier's ears when he left the courtroom. His fist clenched. The defendant had clearly been guilty of murdering her husband, but her loophole-finding defense attorney had managed to worm her out of a sentence.

Klavier slammed the side of his fist against the door of the courtroom angrily. He was furious at himself for letting a criminal go free, and on top of that, he knew he had let down Ema.

He knew that Ema had spent days scraping together evidence, barely sleeping. She had desperately wanted a guilty verdict- the defendant had previously caused one of Ema's friends to go into a coma, but had never been proven guilty for it. This had been the perfect opportunity to send Narcissus Cyndrum to jail, and Klavier had just let that opportunity slip out of his fingers.

Just then, Ema came around the corner. Seeing Klavier, she gave him a small smile.

"Hey…um…thanks. I know you tried your best out there."

"Fraulein…I'm really sorry. I know how important that guilty verdict was to you." Klavier's fist clenched again in frustration, unable to look at her.

Seeing him like this upset Ema. This was the first time she had seen him this distressed. Where was the confident, teasing, cocky rockstar Klavier Gavin?

Ema put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Klavier. Don't worry about it. She's bound to commit another crime sometime soon. We'll catch her then," she said softly.

He looked up. "Fraulein…you don't need to comfort me. I know I messed up. But I promise you, I will get her next time," the volume returning to his voice.

"There's the Prosecutor Gavin I know."

He smiled at her. "We should get going. Do you need a lift?"

"Um…on your motorbike?" Ema asked nervously.

"You're not afraid, are you?" he teased playfully, hoping to alleviate the depressed mood. "As long as you hold on tight, you'll be safe."

Ema was a little miffed. "I'm not afraid!" she said indignantly.

Ten minutes later, Ema found herself on the back of Klavier's motorbike, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, holding on for dear life.

He turned his head sideways to yell at her over the roar of the engine. "This is fun, ja, Fraulein?"

Ema's only response was to frantically yell back, "Don't turn around! Eyes on the road!"

He gave an amused chuckle before looking back ahead.

Despite being scared silly of falling off or crashing, Ema felt safe nestled against Klavier. They arrived at the corner of her street too soon.

"Just let me off here, I can walk the rest of the way. My sister doesn't trust motorcycles," she explained.

Klavier laughed. "Alright Fraulein, but let me walk with you. Your street doesn't look very safe so late at night- especially for a pretty girl like you."

Ema felt herself blush.

Across from Ema's apartment was a large district of tall buildings. Between several were dark alleys.

They had nearly reached the entrance to her building when a loud crash echoed from across the street.

"Tell me where the knife is!"

"What knife?"

"Don't play dumb," the voice snarled. "The knife I killed him with."

"Fine! I'll tell you! Just don't shoot me!"

"You'd better not lie…or you'll regret it."

"That voice sounds familiar," Ema whispered suddenly. Klavier realized it at the same time she did. They looked at each other. "Narcissus!"

Ema turned quickly and started sprinting towards the voices.

Klavier grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

"I don't know," she hissed back. "But Narcissus has got to be doing something illegal now. I'll catch her." Ema tried to pull her arm out of Klavier's grasp. He wouldn't let go.

"Ema! Listen to me. You're a detective, not the police! It's not safe for you to go after her!"

Ema looked at him. "Please, Klavier," she begged. "She sent my best friend into a coma! I can't let her get away!"

Klavier couldn't win against Ema's pleading expression. "Fine, but I'm coming with you."

The two of them headed quickly towards the alley. Edging along against the wall so that they wouldn't be seen, they heard the last bit of the conversation.

"I told you where it is. Can you let me go now?" a voice asked shakily.

"Sure," the other voice responded coolly. "Just let me send you on your way with a little present."

A gunshot shattered the silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Ema's eyes grew wide and Klavier clapped a hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming, but it was too late. A frightened sound escaped Ema's mouth.

"Who's there?" the voice asked suddenly.

Ema stood there, frozen in shock, but Klavier came to his senses, grabbing her hand and running.

They could hear footsteps behind them as they attempted to navigate through the maze of empty roads within the huge district of buildings.

The footsteps were growing farther away when they turned into a dead end. Klavier quickly pulled Ema to the wall blocked from sight but a large dumpster and crouched down.

Pressing her against the wall, he wrapped his arms protectively around her so that she was completely shielded by his body and the wall.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine," he whispered soothingly, gently rocking her back and forth.

A few minutes passed before they heard footsteps coming closer again.

Klavier felt Ema tense in his arms.

"I'll go out and distract her. Wait until she's turned around and then run," he whispered, beginning to stand up.

"Klavier! No!" she whispered urgently, pulling him back down.

He bent towards her and cupped her cheek with his hand.

"Fraulein, you don't need to be frightened. I'll make sure she doesn't come near you."

"I'm not worried about me. But what if something happens to you?" Ema asked anxiously.

Despite the circumstances, Klavier's face relaxed into a smile. He pulled her closer to him and gently kissed her.

"For a smart detective, you can be such a silly girl sometimes." He smiled and left before she could stop him.

_No!_ Ema thought. She could already hear his footsteps moving farther and farther away and Narcissus' following.

_Think, Ema, think!_ She told herself. She quickly pulled out her cell phone, calling the police but not bothering to say anything. They would be able to trace the call.

Ema hurried after the retreating footsteps. She was struggling to come up with a plan when she heard the voices.

"You can't go anywhere. It's a dead end. Where's the person who was with you?" the cold voice demanded.

"What person?" Klavier asked calmly.

"You know what I'm talking about," Narcissus snarled.

_No! Narcissus has a gun!_ Ema suddenly realized. _Why is Klavier baiting her?!_

Without thinking, Ema moved into view.

"You won't get away this time, Narcissus."

Klavier was reeling.

_Why didn't she get away? How could you be so stupid as to leave her alone? Did you really think she would have listened to you?_

"Ema! My dear old classmate! What a pleasant surprise!" Narcissus had now turned around and trained her gun on Ema.

"We have all the evidence if your crimes now," Ema responded coldly.

Narcissus laughed. "And are you going to stick me in jail with them? Because it looked like you failed pretty miserably today."

Suddenly, the three of them heard sirens wailing. Narcissus turned at the sudden noise and Ema took this momentary distraction to throw her bottle of luminol testing fluid at Narcissus, hoping to knock her down somehow.

The moment the bottle hit Narcissus, she fired on reflex. When she realized what she had done, she turned and ran, only to be surrounded by several members of the police force who arrested her.

Ema had slumped to the ground. Klavier hurried over to her, only to find a bullet lodged in her shoulder.

"Fraulein…say something. You're scaring me," he said, kneeling beside her and brushing a few strands of hair away from her eyes. "How much is it hurting?" he asked bleakly, agonized to see Ema in pain like this.

"It's not that bad," she whimpered, her eyes squeezed shut from the pain.

Klavier cradled her in his arms and gently stroked her cheek.

"Why would you be so silly?" he asked, trying to distract her until the paramedics came.

"I couldn't just let her go after you like that. She had a gun!"

He kissed the top of her head.

"Promise me, Fraulein, that you'll never do something like that again."

"That'll depend on the situation," she mumbled, her words starting to slur.

Luckily the paramedics had arrived.

"She's losing consciousness," one of them said.

Klavier whispered in her ear. "Sleep well, Fraulein, and dream sweet dreams. I'll be waiting for you to awake."


	3. Chapter 3

Ema spent days in the hospital after her surgery to remove the bullet. She had been burning a high fever for days, drifting in and out of consciousness. The doctors were worried that if her fever didn't break soon, she would suffer brain damage. Klavier spent every day and night beside her bed, unwilling to leave without seeing her wake up.

Ema was actually close to waking up, but her dreams were turmoiled and two voices constantly argued back and forth in her head before she could break through the haze and wake up.

_He likes you._

_Yeah, right. As if that's even possible._

_Then why'd he kiss you?_

_Because he's a flirt! I bet he does that to every other girl he meets._

_But he was so protective…he seemed genuinely anxious._

_He probably just felt guilty for not getting a guilty verdict for Narcissus after you worked so hard._

_That's going a bit far, isn't it?_

_Ema Skye! Don't tell me you've fallen for that glimmerous fop! _

_Well…he's kind of sweet…and he really is quite good-looking…_

_Ha! Are you going to be another one of those girls who swoon over him? Do you really think you would have a chance? There's a huge line up of girls for him._

The other voice was silent, unable to find a comeback against this argument.

Klavier was still loyally sitting by Ema's bedside. He stroked her hair.

"Fraulein," he whispered. "Please wake up soon. I know you're there."

Klavier felt torn. A new trial for Narcissus was scheduled for tomorrow and he desperately wanted to get that guilty verdict for Ema. But he couldn't bear to leave her side before she had awoken.

That night, Ema's fever finally stopped. She felt a searing pain in her shoulder and her head was throbbing. She slowly opened her eyes, only to see an unfamiliar ceiling.

_Where am I?_

That was when she noticed someone in a chair beside her bed with his head in his arms, resting on the edge of her mattress. She recognized the twist of blond hair on the side of his head and the flashy rings.

"Klavier?" she whispered, her throat hoarse from the lack of use.

"Hmm?" his head twisted lazily to the side and he opened one sleepy eye. He sat up instantly when he saw Ema awake, grabbing her hand instinctively.

"Fraulein! Are you really awake this time?"

Ema frowned slightly. "How many times was I partly awake?"

Klavier only shrugged. "You mumbled and tossed around a lot in your sleep."

"Not to sound rude, but how come you're here? And what happened?" Ema was still extremely bewildered to find Klavier beside her bed.

He pressed a button on her bed to let her sit up.

"Well…Narcissus shot your shoulder and you were already unconscious when they performed the surgery to remove the bullet. You've been out for three days with a raging fever." He placed his hand against her forehead and gave a relieved sigh.

"But luckily, I think it stopped." There was a brief silence as Klavier pulled his hand away.

"Oh, Fraulein, I wanted to ask you something. It's about Narcissus' trial tomorrow."

"Do you need me to be a witness?" Ema was relieved that there would be a trial.

"Nein, Fraulein. Nothing stressful like that. I just wasn't sure if you would want me to stay here with you instead of prosecuting tomorrow."

Ema clapped a hand to her cheek. "Oh, Klavier. You don't have to do that for me! How long have you been here, anyways?"

Klavier smiled. "As long as you've been here. But if you want me prosecuting tomorrow, you be a good girl and stay in bed, ja?"

He leaned closer and his eyes grew determined. "And I will do everything I possibly can to get here convicted." He kissed Ema on the cheek.

"I should go prepare for tomorrow. I'll come visit you soon, Fraulein."

Ema nodded numbly as he slipped quietly out of the room. The arguing voices in her head started again.

_I told you he likes you._

_Enjoy it while it lasts. He's doing this because he feels bad._


	4. Chapter 4

Ema woke up the next morning anticipating Klavier's promised visit.

By late afternoon she was starting to feel a little peeved.

_Why's he still not here?_

_He said __**soon**_._ That doesn't necessarily mean today._

Slightly irritated, Ema decided to go for a walk in the hospital's mini park. She had just thrown off her covers when a voice demanded, "Fraulein! What do you think you're doing?" Klavier strode into the room.

Flushed and pleased at his arrival, she protested, "I just wanted to get some fresh air!"

"Ah…you wanted to go outside? I can take you." Before Ema could respond, Klavier had scooped her up sideways and began walking out of the room.

"Ack! Put me down! There's nothing wrong with my legs!"

"Silly Fraulein! I can't let you walk when you're recovering from a surgery."

Ema had no choice but to cling onto his neck in order not to throw them both off balance.

"I have some good news for you," he began conversationally.

She looked at him quizzically.

"Narcissus Cyndrum is now sitting in jail awaiting trial from a higher court."

Ema had completely forgotten about the trial at Klavier's arrival.

"Really?"

He grinned and nodded.

She hugged him closer. "Thank you so much!"

"It was nothing, Fraulein." His voice hardened. "If I had gotten that guilty verdict earlier, none of this would have happened to you."

Ema pulled away so that she could see his face.

"Klavier…none of this is your fault! I'm fine now, anyways!"

_See…didn't I say so? He feels guilty. That's why he's doing all this._

They had finally arrived at the hospital park.

Klavier set her down gently on a bench and sat down beside her, leaving an arm around her shoulders to keep her warm.

"Your sister is a very nice lady," he commented suddenly.

"You met Lana?"

"She was extremely worried, but I promised to take care of you. She apologizes for being unable to take some time off work to visit."

Tell him he doesn't have to do all this because he didn't get that verdict! Otherwise Lana will start asking things, and it'll only be embarrassing for you both in the end.

_I know I ought to…but I don't think I could stand hearing him tell me he doesn't like me. That would hurt a lot. It's so much easier to just pretend._

_Ema Skye! You are a scientific investigator! You know you can't alter the truth._

They stayed outside until the stars came out. Ema still could not work up the nerve to tell Klavier.

Reluctantly, Ema said, "You should go home now. It's getting late. I'll be fine alone."

Klavier drew her closer to him. "I wouldn't feel safe leaving you here all alone."

"I don't want you to sleep in a chair!"

"Did you want to share the bed?"

"No!" Ema blushed furiously.

"I was only joking, Fraulein," Klavier laughed. "I'll be okay for one more night. The doctor says that you can be discharged tomorrow."

With that, he scooped her up in his arms again.

When they arrived back to her room, Klavier touched Ema's wounded shoulder gently, after he had set her on the bed.

"Does it hurt much? I can call a nurse to get you some painkillers," he offered.

Ema shook her head. "It's not that bad."

Klavier grimaced slightly. "That's what you said last time and you ended up falling unconscious for three days," he said, pulling the covers over her and sitting down on the edge of her bed. Gently stroking her hair, he began to sing her a lullaby, slowly coaxing her to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When Ema woke up the next morning, Klavier was already moving around, packing her things. Lana still could not get away from work, therefore trusting Klavier to bring Ema home, without realizing he rode a motorcycle.

Luckily, Klavier relented to letting Ema walk, as long as he kept an arm around her waist for balance, so Ema was spared the embarrassment of being carried out of the hospital.

When they arrived at Ema's empty apartment, he demanded that she sit down and headed to the kitchen to find her something to eat.

Ema sat on the couch, mindlessly playing with her pink sunglasses. As much as it felt nice to be pampered by Klavier like this, she knew it wouldn't last.

The longer you lie to yourself now, the more it'll hurt in the end. Just tell him!

Klavier returned several minutes later. "There's no food in you kitch-" he stopped short when he saw Ema's disheartened expression.

"Fraulein, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting down beside her.

Ema blinked back the prickling moisture in her eyes and forced herself to talk.

"Klavier…you really don't need to do all this. Honestly, none of what happened was your fault and you don't have to act like you like me because you feel guilty," Ema managed to choke out.

There was a short silence before Klavier lifted her chin so that she was looking at him. The expression in his eyes was unreadable.

"You think…I'm pretending?"

Ema averted her eyes and shrugged slightly.

"Fraulein…you have no idea how long I've had my eyes on you. But you were so unlike other girls; you never seemed to show any interest in me and I didn't think you would ever feel the same way. So I tried to treat you the way I would treat any girl I knew." He paused for a moment, trying to read her expression.

"And then, that night when you were shot, I realized how much you meant to me. During those three days that you were unconscious, I vowed that I would treasure every moment with you from then on. I was afraid to leave your bedside. I was scared that if I left you for a moment, something would happen and I would lose you forever." He touched her face gently.

"I took your presence in my life for granted. Never again will I make that mistake."

Klavier's words caused Ema to look back into his eyes.

"Ema…don't you understand?

…I love you," his last three words were whispered, his blue eyes pleading, begging her to believe what he was saying.

Ema's eyes suddenly watered and her expression became one of a vulnerable child's.

"Do you really mean it?" she asked, her bottom lip trembling.

A relieved smile broke across his face as he pulled her tightly against his chest. He whispered in her ear, "You're the only one I will ever love, my dearest Fraulein."

That night, the two of them sat under the stars with her settled contentedly in his lap as he strummed his guitar. As the notes played on and he rocked her gently back and forth, he sang to her, low and sweet.

_Sugar, Sugar…_

_O that night, in your embrace_

_When you stole the keys_

_My heart held on to so tight…_


End file.
